digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
LadyDevimon
LadyDevimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon. She can extend the razor-sharp nails on her left hand or fuse them into one long, sharp blade for impalement. She and Angewomon are natural enemies, not only due to being polar opposites: LadyDevimon being a pure devil female and Angewomon a holy angel female. She is thought to have been an Angewomon, but took on the power of darkness causing her data to corrupt and become LadyDevimon In the anime series, LadyDevimon had two confrontations with Angewomon, one at the top of Spiral Mountain, and another in the Real World. Both events involved the two getting into a cat fight during their confrontations, making the rivalry more personal on a feminine level. Digimon Adventure LadyDevimon was one of Piedmon's most loyal minions. LadyDevimon is Piedmon's personal bodyguard, and an extremely dangerous Digimon at the ultimate level. As Tai and his group approached Piedmon's observatory base, LadyDevimon asked if she could be allowed to "punish them". Piedmon agreed and she flew off to battle them at once. The DigiDestineds' Digimon took her on with help from Andromon but Tai decided to have Sora and T.K. leave the battle to get Matt and the others while Angewomon battled LadyDevimon, which quickly became a bitter catfight between the two enemies, Tai and Izzy were infatuated with the fight but Kari took it a little personally. With help from MegaKabuterimon, she obliterated Lady Devimon with her Heaven's Charm attack. Digimon Adventure 02 One of three servants of the Dark Lord Daemon, LadyDevimon arrived in the Real World on the night of December 25, only to start attacking the next day. She would encounter Angewomon, whom she got into a slap-fight with. She only retreated when WereGarurumon and Garudamon arrived. Later she resurfaced to take Ken from the grasp of Yukio Oikawa, only she had Silphymon to deal with. By sunset, LadyDevimon got the upper hand and took one of the teenage boys as a human shield to keep a battered Silphymon from fighting back. But Yolei, annoyed, hit LadyDevimon in the back with a skateboard, causing her to drop the boy. When asked why she was doing this, LadyDevimon laughed and explained that she enjoyed making others suffer. She then lunged at Yolei with the intent of ripping her to shreds, only to force the Aquilamon side of Silphymon to break his promise and kill LadyDevimon. Digimon Tamers LadyDevimon cameos as a card used by Jeri Katou that allowed Leomon to disintegrate Orochimon with Darkness Wave. Digimon World 3 LadyDevimon is a random enemy at Amaterasu West Sector. She is also a black Digimon card with 30/28. Digimon Digital Card Battle LadyDevimon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1150, circle attack 620, triangle attack 360 and eat-up HP cross attack 250. Digimon World DS LadyDevimon digivolves from Gatomon. Digimon Story: Dawn/Dusk LadyDevimon digivolves from Vilemon and can digivolve into Lilithmon. Attacks *'Evil Wing' (Darkness Wave): Creates a wave of energy bats that fly towards the enemy. In Adventure 02, this attack is a wave of flaming bats. *'Black Wing' (Darkness Spear): Her left hand transforms into a long sharp spike. *'Poison' Poison (プワゾン puwazon), pronounced as , is the French word for poison.: Changes an opponent's power into exploding dark energy, the damage determines on how powerful the Digimon is. In Tamers, Leomon uses this attack after Jeri uses a LadyDevimon card. * In Adventure 02, she can fire red energy beams from her eyes though it is never said on what the attack is called. Variations / Subspecies * Angewomon * Devimon References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Unknown family Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family pt:LadyDevimon